


Día de Descanso

by mariadlangelesbm



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bed & Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Falling Sleep, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Kisses, Love, M/M, Morning Kisses, Pillow Talk, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariadlangelesbm/pseuds/mariadlangelesbm
Summary: Illumi consigue un día libre después de que su madre lo llene de trabajos tras enterarse de la relación que mantiene con Hisoka.Mañana - Desayuno en la cama.Mediodía/Tarde - Sofá.Noche - Sueña conmigo.Una serie de tres capítulos con mucho fluff y amor porque lo merecen.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Kudos: 16





	1. Desayuno en la cama

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, sintiendo el frío calar sus huesos mientras una ligera línea de luz solar se colaba en la habitación dándole directamente en el rostro. Soltó un gruñido inconforme y se dio la vuelta cubriéndose de nuevo con las mantas.

Maldice en voz baja tres minutos más tarde tras dar vueltas sobre la cama. No puede evitarlo, necesita a Hisoka para poder dormir, se ha acostumbrado a su presencia tras tres años viviendo juntos donde dos de ellos habían compartido la misma cama.

¿Dónde estaba aquel molesto chico?

—Buenos días, Illu —se sobresaltó viendo al chico de pelo rojo, tan alto como un rascacielos y más pegajoso que un chicle, valga la redundancia.

Apoyado contra la pared con el móvil en la mano le dedicó una sonrisa. Observó a su pareja para después desviar la mirada, se dio cuenta que en su mano libre llevaba una bandeja con lo que parecía ser el desayuno.

¿Por qué Hisoka debía sorprenderlo con el más mínimo detalle de su parte? No debería ser de aquella manera.

Alzó las mantas sintiendo el gélido aire golpear su cuerpo, la piel se fue erizando. Se contrajo levemente por el frío. Enseguida el pelirrojo se coló bajo las cobijas dejando la bandeja sobre sus piernas.

Atrajo a su pareja contra su propio cuerpo y pudo finalmente relajarse al sentir el calor que desbordaba el mayor, acurrucándose suavemente contra él, sacando del chico una leve carcajada.

—¿Has dormido bien Illumi? —observó a su pareja escondiendo la sonrisa que amenazaba con salir, estaba un poco cansado tras la misión que tuvo que completar la noche anterior.

—Habría dormido mejor si no hubieras decidido salir de la cama tan temprano —se encogió de hombros en su lugar para finalmente tomar el café con dos gotas de veneno habitual en su desayuno— Gracias por traerlo a la cama.

—De nada Illu —sonreía en su dirección con la cabeza apoyada en sus palmas— Si me vas a recibir así cada día que me levante antes que tú no tengo problema en hacerlo.

Rodó los ojos para finalmente dirigirlos a su desayuno oyendo su estómago gruñir. Observó la torre de tortitas con sirope de chocolate y lo que parecía ser helado de vainilla, a su lado el café envenenado junto con un zumo de pomelo. La bandeja un poco caliente sobre la manta que cubría sus piernas, estaba recién hecho.

Apoyó su espalda contra el cabecero de la cama mejorando su posición, fue rodeado por la cintura por su pareja quien terminó apoyando su cabeza contra su cuello mientras terminaba por abrazarlo.

Sus miradas se encontraron centésimas después y sus labios fueron los siguientes. Un leve roce, casi inexistente. Su corazón latía emocionado hasta que sus bocas tomaron distancia la una de la otra, Hisoka enterrando su rostro contra su pecho, observándolo atentamente notó la sonrisa de sus labios.

Con cuidado fue cortando en triángulos la masa sin derramar su bebida junto la del pelirrojo, que se encontraba en la otra esquina de la bandeja.

—Déjame hacerlo a mí —su novio le quitó los cubiertos para tomar uno de los trozos con el tenedor y llevarlo a su boca— Venga, yo también tengo hambre.

Con un suspiro saliendo de sus labios finalmente los abrió dejando que el mayor lo alimentara hasta que la mitad del plato quedó medio vacío. Tras eso el pelirrojo terminó su parte del desayuno vaciando también el vaso de zumo de frutos rojos.

Con lentos sorbos vació su copa de café mientras veía las noticias matinales en la televisión de su cuarto. El control en su lado de la cómoda.

Desde hacía unas semanas no había tenido suficiente tiempo libre para pasar con su pareja, y aquello había empezado una vez le había dado la noticia a su progenitora que el payaso era su pareja; por lo que dejarse hacer por su novio no era ningún problema para él.

Se dejó abrazar por el chico, dejando que sus labios recorrieran la piel desnuda de su cuello mientras repartía besos por la zona y lo presionaba contra él. Se quedaron en aquella posición un buen rato, deslizándose hasta quedar de nuevo tumbados bajo las mantas. La bandeja a los pies de la cama, el eco del televisor tampoco los molestaba.

Durante ese tiempo, Hisoka fue contándole qué había hecho los últimos días en que no estuvo, manteniéndole al tanto de dónde se encontraba su hermano junto con Alluka; al menos se había distanciado del chico de Isla Ballena.

También le dijo sobre su trabajo y en qué había consistido, cómo se había terminado encontrando al grupo de las arañas quienes habían facilitado bastante su trabajo actuando como señuelo mientras él completaba su misión.

Tras eso el ánimo de su pareja fue subiendo mientras contaba tontos juegos de palabras y chistes de doble sentido que más que gracia le daban pena. Algunos trucos de magia con sus queridas cartas que desmanteló con gran facilidad, consternando a Hisoka.

—No es justo Illu —hizo un puchero mientras sus miradas se cruzaban, no había pena en sus ojos.

Atrajo al chico hacia él uniendo sus labios, sacándole un quejido de sorpresa. Pero pronto fue correspondido por el contrario quien lo atrajo a su cuerpo colocándolo sobre él; dejando sus manos sobre su cintura, masajeando el hueso de su cadera.

Le siguieron muchos más besos de ese tipo, con sus manos ahora en la nuca y pecho del chico frente a él quien continuaba acariciando su baja espalda con lentitud. Sus ojos cerrados mientras se concentraba en las sensaciones que le llenaban con solo estar con él.

Cuando finalmente dejaron la sesión de besos terminaron abrazados, sintiendo el pecho desnudo y fuerte del mago bajo él, cerrando sus ojos siguiendo el ritmo del latido de su corazón al mismo tiempo que su cabello era acariciado y colocado lejos de su rostro.

Sus respiraciones fueron acompasando lentamente mientras volvían a dormirse con el televisor encendido y su politono de llamada sonando desde la sala, suerte que estuviera ahí.

Recibió un último beso, esta vez en su frente antes de finalmente caer en el mundo de los sueños.


	2. Sofá

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kikyo llama a Illumi, y él le pide un día de descanso.

Despertó varias horas más tarde, con los brazos de su novio alrededor de su cuerpo y su rostro enterrado en su pecho. Parpadeó varias veces acostumbrándose a la luz en la estancia y se removió queriendo salir del agarre.

Hisoka se mantuvo en su sitio apretando todavía más el agarre, si bien podía utilizar la fuerza bruta para soltarse tampoco le molestaba la posición. Era cálido y cómodo.

Pero su vejiga no pensaba de la misma forma.

—Hisoka, suéltame. Tengo que ir al baño.

—No quiero —dejó escapar un suspiro antes de levantar la cabeza y observar al pelirrojo— De acuerdo…

Una vez libre salió de la cama y fue directo al baño, pudo escuchar a su pareja gemir en la cama, los muelles de la cama crujiendo bajo su cuerpo y poco después pasos perezosos y descalzos saliendo de la habitación en dirección al salón-comedor.

Tiró de la cadena y se lavó las manos, justo después volvió al cuarto para ponerse las zapatillas de andar por casa y salir del cuarto buscando a su novio. Quien volvía a estar tirado, pero esta vez en el sofá, boca abajo con un brazo bajo la almohada.

Caminó hasta llegar a su lado y sentarse en el suelo, usando el propio sofá como respaldo. Pronto tuvo al pelirrojo jugando con su pelo mientras con su brazo libre lo abrazaba atrayéndolo hacia él. Estirando el brazo consiguió coger su teléfono móvil; el cual había dejado la noche anterior nada más llegar a casa en la mesita del comedor.

Sus ojos se abrieron mientras su cuerpo se tensaba al ver la cantidad de llamadas perdidas que tenía por parte de su madre, los mensajes histéricos que le había mandado exigiéndole que respondiera. Su cuerpo se tensó casi al instante mientras masajeaba con la yema de sus dedos sus sienes. Empezaba a dolerle bastante la cabeza, sabía lo que se le venía encima; y francamente no quería afrontar a su madre por primera vez en su vida, estaba cansado.

Soltó un fuerte suspiro agachando la cabeza y pulsó el botón para devolver la última llamada, no hacía ni dos minutos. La mujer respondió enseguida gritando con fuerza, tuvo que alejar de su oído el aparato.

Hisoka gimió dándose la vuelta y cubriendo sus orejas mientras pedía que la colgara y que le dejara dormir, una lástima que ya no le hiciera mimos en su pelo. Quería pasar más tiempo con el mago, pero las exigentes misiones que su madre le mandaba lo mantenían lejos de su nueva casa.

—Buenos días, madre.

—¿¡Buenos días!? ¡Illumi, son las tres de la tarde! ¿Por qué no me has respondido? Tengo una misión para ti que no podemos postergar más.

—Sobre eso… Manda a Milluki. Voy a tomarme el día y el resto de la semana libre.

Sintió como su novio se daba la vuelta tan rápido que terminó cayendo del sofá, su madre empezó a gritar más fuerte pidiéndole explicaciones, colgó sin esperar mucho más y apagó el teléfono dándose la vuelta para ver al pelirrojo sonreír de manera estrafalaria, observándolo fijamente.

A los pocos segundos sus bocas estaban unidas al mismo tiempo que sus lenguas se unían en una danza. Sus dedos enredados en las finas hebras del contrario, y finalmente un fino hilo de saliva uniéndolos cuando se alejaron y rompieron el beso.

Sus ojos estaban levemente desenfocados, al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas aumentaban de temperatura, volviéndose rojas. Hisoka se acercó de nuevo dejando besos húmedos sobre su cuello creando nuevas marcas que tardarían en desaparecer y volverían loca a su madre una vez se presentara el lunes en la Mansión Zoldyck a por el resto de sus cosas.

Rodó los ojos rodeando con sus brazos al alto quien terminó tirándolo en el suelo colocándose sobre él. Sus miradas se encontraron y durante los siguientes minutos, tal vez horas se mantuvieron observándose fijamente.

Levantó la mano dirigiéndola al mago, acariciando su mejilla provocando que el mayor cerrara sus ojos concentrándose en el contacto de sus pieles. Hisoka sin su típico maquillaje era casi irreconocible; su piel blanca casi enfermiza, bolsas en sus ojos con ojeras muy marcadas, las líneas de expresión eran claras.

—Illumi… —se mantuvo quieto hasta abrir sus ojos, sujetando la muñeca que acariciaba su mejilla y atrajo la mano hasta sus labios para besarla.

—Dime.

—¿Tienes hambre? —a los pocos segundos se escuchó el sonido de sus estómagos rugiendo por comida— Voy a preparar algo para comer, pon la mesa y espérame en el sofá.

Hizo caso a sus palabras, esa clase de “órdenes” no le molestaban; es más, sorprendentemente esperaba diariamente a que el chico se las diera porque eso le aseguraba que pasaría el tiempo con él. Que era algo que había terminado finalmente por disfrutar.

El tiempo con Hisoka era escaso, y quería aprovechar el máximo tiempo posible con él.

Después de comer, se quedaron abrazados en el sofá con el televisor prendido; una manta sobre ellos. En esa misma posición se encontraron tres horas más tarde cuando despertaron del dulce sueño que habían compartido.


End file.
